This invention relates to a liquid starch product suitable for use by livestock and other animals. The product is suitable for use by monogastric animals, such as hogs, chickens, other poultry, ruminants, such as cattle, sheep and goats, and pseudoruminants such as horses, rabbits and the like. In short, the product is a suitable feed or feed supplement for all domesticated animals which are raised as a food source.
While liquid starch products have been prepared in the past, such products have not met with a great deal of commercial success. This has primarily resulted from inherent deficiencies in the product. For example, many previous liquid products have not been suitable because of product instability due to the lack of emulsion stability. These other products also have much of the starch removed. Thus, the products when shipped and stored for a period of time separate into a solids lower layer and an unsightly but distinct top liquid layer. This makes the product unacceptable for use without chemical emulsifiers, stirring and much additional labor cost. As a result, such products have been shied away from by domesticated animal producers.
The product of this invention provides a liquid starch product in an emulsion form which has emulsion stability for periods of time up to as long as nine months, but typically for several months, i.e., three to six months. As a result, the product has good storage properties and a long shelf life.
In addition to the advantage of emulsion stability, good storage capabilities and long shelf life, the product of this invention also has the unique capability of replacing up to as much as 5% to 10% of dry grain in a dry feed ration. It also replaces the pelletizing of feed which is expensive and time consuming without any significant difference in animal weight gain or feed conversion factors being noted. As a result, feed costs can be significantly decreased, by utilizing a cheaper feed product without any corresponding decrease in feed efficiency, since the feed conversion to protein (meat) remains constant.
Accordingly, the principal objects of this invention are to provide a liquid starch based edible product which has a good shelf life, has long storage capability, which is a stable emulsion, and which can effectively be used as a substitute for a portion of dry grain or mechanically pelletizing the diet, thereby decreasing feed costs; and yet the substitution is made without any corresponding decrease in feed efficiency.
The method of accomplishing the above and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows.